nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Notiz
Items >Letters, Notes, Notices and Posters Notiz Text Nur der Kapitän hat den Schlüssel. Translation Only the captain has the key. Notiz (2) Text Dieser alte Festungswall, den wir hier bezogen haben, scheint der Rest der berühmten Festung Kardoth zu sein. Dort wurde im Passkrieg mit dem Südreich das Schlachtschiff "schwimmende Festung" des Tempels aus Ostian versenkt, welches vom Tempel gesendet wurde, um eine Hafenblockade um Erothin zu errichten. Die schwimmende Festung wurde an der Küste von einer Fregatte aus Erothin abgefangen und in die Bucht getrieben, wo sie unter dem Kanonenhagel des Festungswalles von Kardoth sank. Sie gilt bis heute als das großte Schlachtschiff auf ganz Nehrim. Jetzt liegt sie unter unserer Feste. Man kann sie von den Schussplattformen aus sehen. In anderen Worten ein legendärer Residenzsitz für einen legendären Anführer. Falls mich jemand sucht, halte ich mich im hinteren Teil in der Thronhalle auf. Den Schlüssel dazu sollten die Torwachen haben. Gezeichnet P. Translation This old fortress wall, which we have referred, it seems the rest of the famous fortress to be Kardoth. There was war with the southern kingdom in the passport the battleship floating fortress "of the temple Ostian sunk, which was sent from the temple to build a port blockade at Erothin. The floating fortress was on the coast of a frigate intercepted from Erothin and driven into the bay, where they fell under the hail of cannon fortress rampart of Kardoth. It is still considered the biggest battleship in a very Nehrim. Now it is below our festivals. One can see from the shot platforms. In other words, a legendary residence fit for a legendary leader. If someone is looking for me, I consider myself on the back of the throne hall. Key to this should have the gate guard. Signed P. Notiz (3) Text Euer Versteck besitzt Erzvorkommen... ich will, dass Ihr und Eure Männer dieses Erz fördert. Ich schicke Euch einen Sklaven. In Kriegszeiten erzielt man mit Roheisen einen guten Preis...Gezeichnet, P Translation your hideout has ore ... I want you and your men supports this ore. I send you a slave. In times of war are obtained with pig iron a good price ... Signed, P. Notiz (4) Text Kurutras hat uns mit diesen Zaubern einen guten Dienst erwiesen. Mit dieser Unsichtbarkeitseigenschaft wird es uns möglich sein, viel mehr zu erbeuten, weil es den Menschen Angst einjagen wird! Sogar die Soldaten Erothins sind uns damit nicht gewappnet! Translation Kurutras has done us a great service to this spell. This invisibility feature, it will be possible for us to capture much more because it will scare people! Even the soldiers Erothins're not so prepared! Notiz (5) Text Schlachtet sie ab! Bringt den Göttern unser Opfer, auf dass sie uns von unseren Qualen erlösen! Translation from slaughter them! Bring our sacrifice to the gods, that they save us from our pain! Notiz (6) Text Ich denke, wir haben jetzt wieder ausreichend Flugblätter. Ich habe Ricc ausgeschickt, sie in Erothin unauffällig zu verteilen, aber er kam nicht zurück. Vielleicht wurde er erwischt... Translation I think we now have sufficient flight back leaves. I sent Ricc, distribute them to blend in Erothin, but he did not return. Maybe he was caught Notiz (7 Text Tag 12: Wir haben die Ausgrabungen weiter fortgesetzt und sind auf alte, zwergische Ruinen gestoßen. Es scheint, als hätten die Zwerge vor Jahrtausenden die Kristalle, die sich hier überall finden, abgebaut. Wir haben einige gefundene Artefakte im Lagerschuppen weggesperrt. Tag 13: Die Kristalle scheinen eine besondere magische Wirkung zu haben, die arkane Aktivität ist in ihrer Umgebung äußerst stark. Es scheint fast, als würden sie das Gefüge der Welt etwas verkrümmen. Deldrion wird morgen einige Experimente damit starten. Tag 14: Die Experimente verliefen katastrophal, Deldrion hat für kurze Zeit Löcher in das Gefüge gerissen und Elementarwesen konnten durch das Loch eindringen! Wir haben uns in den hinteren Teil der Höhle geflüchtet. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, für welchen Zweck die Zwerge die Kristalle benötigten. Vielleicht für ihre berühmten Luftschiffantriebe? Tag 15: SIE KOMMEN! Translation Day 12: We have continued the excavations continue and have discovered the ancient dwarven ruins. It seems that the dwarves mined millennia ago, the crystals that are found everywhere. We've locked up some artifacts found in the storage shed. Day 13: The crystals appear to have a special magic effect, the arcane activity is very strong in their environment. It almost seems as if the fabric of the world warp slightly. Deldrion will start tomorrow, some experiments with it. Day 14: The experiments were disastrous for a short time Deldrion has torn holes in the structure and nature 'could penetrate through the hole! We fled to the back of the cave. I'm beginning to wonder, required for the purpose of the dwarfs, the crystals. Maybe for their famous airship drives Day 15: THEY COME! Notiz (8) Text Alles was du siehst, wird die Natur bald verwandeln und aus diesem Stoff andere Dinge schaffen und aus deren Stoff wiederum andere, damit die Welt immer verjüngt werde.Es ist wie ein ewiger Kreislauf... einfach faszinierend. Alles, was gegen die Natur ist, hat auf die Dauer einfach keinen Bestand.Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen bleiben, wenn ich nur genügend Wein bei mir hätte... Translation Everything you see, nature will turn soon and create from this material other things and still others from their substance so that the world is always rejuvenated werde.Es as an eternal cycle ... fascinating. Everything is against nature, in the long run simply no Bestand.Ich could stay forever sitting here if I had just enough wine for me .. Notiz (9) Text Das Tor sollte nicht das Problem sein, aber diese luzide Mauer läßt nichts durch, was nicht auf die richtige Weise magisch präpariert ist. Und die Wachen stehen dahinter. Wir kommen an sie nicht heran. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre es auf einen Schichtwechsel zu warten. Allerdings werden wir es dann wohl mit einem halben Dutzend Wachen gleichzeitig aufnehmen müssen. Dafür sind wir nun einmal auf dem jetzigen Stand nicht vorbereitet. Mir kommen zwei Strategien in den Sinn: 1. Wir suchen die Zwerge im Krater auf und versuchen, sie für unsere Ziele zu gewinnen. Aber mit weniger als vier Leuten zu diesem Höllenritt aufzubrechen wäre idiotisch. 2. Wir greifen einige der Kampfmagier an den Berghängen nahe Eltridor an und rüsten uns mit ihren Stäben aus. Auch das wird kein Spaziergang werden. Wenn sich vier von uns für eins dieser beiden Vorhaben melden, sollten wir bald aufbrechen. Hier ist kein guter Ort zum Verweilen. T. Translation The door should not be the problem, but lucid wall can by anything that is not prepared magically in the right way. And the guards behind them. We will not get at them. The only possibility would be to wait for a shift change. However, we will then have to establish the same with half a dozen guards. For this we are now even at current levels not prepared. I get two strategies in mind: 1. We are looking at the dwarves in the crater, and try to win them to our goals. But breaking up with less than four people on this ride to hell would be idiotic. 2. We attack some of the battle mages on the mountain slopes near Eltridor, equipping us with their staffs. Again this will be no walk. When four of us sign up for one of these two projects, we should leave soon. This is not a good place to stay. T. Notes Translated with http://translate.google.com/ Category:Items